Stupid Boy
by Snoweylily
Summary: Everything was perfect. We had won. And I even got to kiss Jesse, which, as you know, is quite an achievement... And then a beaten up 16-year-old burst through the door... Alex Rider. My half-brother. My baby brother. I hadn't seen him in over two years. And then he shows up, just like this, out of the blue. But he's changed. He's not so innocent anymore. And he wont tell me why...
1. Chapter 1

**My 14th Fanfic...**

**Man that's a lot...**

**In only 6 months too...**

**ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Its set in Alex Rider's and Becca Mitchell's Point of View (POV) every second chapter,**

**For Example,**

_Chapter 1 - Becca's POV_

_Chapter 2 - Alex's POV_

_Chapter 3 - Becca's POV_

_Chapter 4 - Alex's POV_

**And so on and so forth,**

**Enjoy!**

**Rachel :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Give me everything tonight. For all we know, we might not live tomorrow, let's do it tonight" We finished, catching our breath as the crowd stood up and cheered.

I grinned, turning to look at the others.

They all returned the huge smiles.

"And what a spectacular performance by the Barden Bella's" the Commentator yelled, "If they don't win this John, nobody can".

I laughed, following the others as we ran off stage to our seats.

Then I caught sight of Jesse.

"Told you. Endings the best part-".

"You're such a weirdo" I replied, cutting him off, before pulling him nearer and kissing him.

And to my surprise... He put his arms around my waist and kissed back.

* * *

And it could have ended there, all smiles and kissing and more kissing... But it didn't.

Because what happened next, no one could have prepared for.

* * *

There was a loud bang, and I pulled away from Jesse, turning to the door just in time to see a blond-haired boy fall through the door, clutching his arm as he looked around wildly.

Nearly half the auditorium was staring at him.

And then he caught sight of me, and in that split second, our eyes met.

And I knew instantly who it was.

I let out a shaky breath, "... Alex?".

* * *

Then two more men burst through the doors and they had... They had... They had guns and people were... Screaming... And running past us trying to get out... And my crew were looking at me to guide them and the Treblemakers were looking at Jesse also unsure of what to do but... And... But all I could do was stare at Alex.

All I could do was stare.

Only stare.

And watch on as he spun around, effectively kicking the gun out of one of the mans hands, knocking him to the other as he punched him in the stomach. Then he picked up the mans gun, using it to hit the second mans wrist, forcing him to drop the gun and then the teenager kicked it away, pointing the first mans gun at them, muttering something harsh and unforgiving as his right arm hung limply at his side. And then both men turned and ran. He dropped the gun in disgust, slowly backing away from them and before I knew what had happened, I had ran forward, pulling him into a tight hug.

* * *

He immediately began to struggle, frantically kicking around him to escape my grasp, "LET GO OF ME! LET GO".

And it broke my heart seeing him like this and my eyes began to sting as I tried to calm him down, "Alex, Alex, come on. It's ok. Calm down. It's just me!".

Then he abruptly stopped struggling and spun around to face me, seeing to freeze for a minute before realisation spread across his face, "... Becca?".

I laughed through my tears, "Yea, Al, it's me".

He paused for a split second before his own eyes watered and he collapsed in my arms, crying his heart out.

And I couldn't stop my own sobs from escaping my throat either.

Slowly, I lowered us both to the floor, not caring that the concrete beneath my knees was hard and cold.

He just gripped onto me even tighter, clutching onto my jacket protectively and all I could do was pull him in closer and pray and hope and thank everything I ever had that he was ok.

* * *

Eventually, though, I realised the only people left in the auditorium were the Trebelmakers, and the Barten Bella's.

And they were looking as confused as ever.

Slowly I whispered something to Alex and he nodded, pulling back, shoulders slumped.

I smiled slightly, turning to face the others, thanking god that I had worn waterproof mascara, "Guys... Well... I'm guessing you want an explanation".

"Hell yea" Amy replied and I smiled again, "Well... There's not much I can say".

"What do you mean there's not much you can say?" She asked frowning, "How about we start with the kid. Then about the armed men trying to kill him. And maybe even a little at why he could handle a gun".

"... Is he your boyfriend?" Jesse asked suddenly and Stacie laughed, "Why? You jealous of him?".

"Guys" I snapped quietly, "He's not my boyfriend. Quite the opposite actually".

"Ex-boyfriend?" Jesse asked again but I shook my head, putting an arm across the teenagers shoulders protectively, "No way. Guys, I'd like you to meet Alex Rider... My baby brother".

"Okkkk" Amy finally said, "... I was not expecting that".

* * *

"That little dudes your brother?" Cynthia asked slowly and I nodded, "Well... Half-Brother... We have the same mother. Different fathers".

She smirked, "I've got a little half-brother".

"You do?" Amy asked, turning to her and she nodded, "I don't see him that often though. He lives in Harlem. New York... He's white, gets it from our father".

"... Ok. This has suddenly gotten veryyy strange" Amy finally replied.

Chloe slowly stepped forward, kneeling down infront of the blond teen, holding out her hand as she smiled gently at him, "Chloe Beale. Nice to meet you".

"Alex Rider" he replied, before nodding at her hand, "I would shake, but I'm a little tied up".

She frowned, confused, "A little tied up?".

He nodded, smirking, showing her his left hand to reveal it covered in... In... In blood.

* * *

Everyone froze.

* * *

He just smirked even wider, placing his hand back over his shoulder, "Yea. A little tied up".

Chloe stared at him, eyes wide, before slowly turning to me,

"... Is that his blood?".

Her voice was slightly faint.

I remained staring at Alex, shocked, confused and scared all at the same time, "Alex? Is it? What happened?".

He shifted uncomfortably, before slowly tugging at the collar of his shirt, pulling it below his shoulder, wincing slightly, to reveal a...

"I got shot" he said simply, "It's a bullet hole".

I could see straight through his shoulder, and out the other side.

I almost threw up.

* * *

"... Becca?" Jesse asked quietly and I slowly turned to him, "Yea?".

"... How does your little brother have a bullet wound?" He asked again, his voice shaking slightly.

I turned back to Alex as he fixed his shirt, "... Why?".

He frowned, "... I can't tell you".

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" I shouted, "You got bloody well SHOT for christ's sake!".

He flinched slightly, "I can't tell you. Honestly... I want to but... I can't".

"Rubbish" I growled, "You are going to tell me right now Alexander John Rider or I will get our father".

"Your father" he corrected, "He's your father. Not mine".

I stared at him, frustrated, "You know what I mean Alex".

"I do. But I still refuse to call him my father" he replied and I sighed, "I know what you mean... But come on, Al, please".

"No" he replied firmly.

"Alex" I warned and he opened his mouth again to reply again before suddenly glancing up, "Your boyfriend wants to say something".

* * *

I tried to ignore how everyone turned to Jesse.

* * *

He frowned, "Not to interrupt this family reunion or anything, but... Well... The kids been shot. And I've watched enough CSI to realise he needs to go to hospital... Or at least get stitches or something".

Next to me, Alex stiffened up, "Hospital? No. I don't do hospital. I just a needle, some thread, and time on my own".

I glanced over at Chloe.

Thankfully, the red head got the message, and smiled slightly as she turned back to the blond, "Come on Alex, please. You need to go to hospital. Do it for us. Do it for Becca. You can't do the stitches by yourself".

"I've done it before" he muttered and we all stared at him again, "... What?".

He glanced up, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I've done it before. Gotten shot. And done the stitches. By myself... I can do it again".

Amy shuddered slightly, "I don't even want to know... Seriously though kid, you have to go to hospital. Like, right now".

"Right now?" Alex questioned, "As in this very second?".

She nodded and he sighed, turning to face me, "You got your driving license yet?".

* * *

"No. She doesn't... But I do".

* * *

We both turned to find Jesse holding car keys, a steely expression across his face, "And I'll drive... On one condition".

Alex sighed, "There's always a condition isn't there?".

I ignored him, instead looking over at Jesse again, "What's the condition?".

He seemed to hesitate for a minute, before stepping forward and whispering something to Alex.

The blond stared at him, his face an emotionless mask, and his voice barely audible when he finally did speak, "... You know?".

Jesse nodded, holding out his hand and helping him up, "I know".

"Know what?" I asked quietly and Jesse glanced over at me, before looking back at Alex as he gave a quick shake of his head.

Jesse turned back to me, "... I'll tell you later".

I slowly nodded, "Ok. Fine... But I'll hold you to that you know. And I'd continue to ask now but... Well... Your just lucky my 16 year old baby brother showed up with a bullet in his shoulder".

"Your only 16?" Jesse asked, his head snapping back to Alex and for some strange sort of reason, he looked absolutely furious.

Alex slowly nodded, "... I'll tell you later".

"You better" he growled, before turning back to face the others, "Right. Give a show of hands of who wants to go to the hospital with the kid to find out what the hell happened and wether he'll survive or not".

* * *

Everyone rose their hands.

* * *

Jesse sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, "Right... I'll take Becca and Alex obviously... Benji your with me. Aubrey, can you drive?".

She nodded, "I'll take the girls. You sort out the guys".

Jesse turned to face the Trebelmakers, "Any of you morons drive?".

A couple of them nodded, and he sighed again, "Ok. You three with Donald The others with Kolio. Everybody sorted? Good".

I put my arm around Alex as he stumbled slightly, "You ok?".

He nodded, smiling slightly, "Blood loss. Makes you dizzy. That's all".

I frowned, "How long was it when you got shot?".

He shrugged with one-shoulder, "Bout... Three, four hours ago? Maybe five... I'm not sure...".

I stared at him, "... Well at least you're here now. That's all that matters... Now come on, Jesse's driving".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Alex's POV**

I leant my head back against the window in the car, trying to concentrate on not blacking out. The mission had been a success, that much was certain, but... Well... Not all the bad guys had been killed in the explosion.

So when four of the survivors caught sight of me, they gave the chase everything they had. I had managed to kill one man there and then, and a second guy had somehow gotten killed in the cross fire later on, but the two remaining men decided that they would rather die then let me escape.

And I had gotten shot.

Which was really playing up on my now.

My shoulder hurt like hell, and right being right, I should be after passing out from blood loss.

It was only my own god damn stubbornness that kept me going.

Because I don't want Becca to panic.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?".

Speaking of Becca...

I glanced over at her, offering a small smile, "Just tired, that's all".

She frowned, "When's the last time you slept?".

I actually had to think about that.

Which she took as a bad sign.

"The past 24 hours?" She asked.

"... No" I replied quietly.

"The past two or three days?" She tried again.

I sighed, "Not that I can remember".

She stared at me, "... Have you slept at all in the last week?".

I frowned, "... Depends what you call sleeping".

She glared at me, "You are SO lucky you're injured right now. Otherwise I'd currently be hitting you so hard, you'd probably need to go to hospital anyway".

I smiled.

If only she knew.

* * *

"Come on, we're here" Jesse announced quietly, pulling up into an available parking space and cutting the engine.

He seemed to pause for a moment before getting out, putting a steadying hand on my back as I stumbled slightly.

I glanced up at him.

He didn't look too happy.

And he was currently giving me a look that clearly stared, 'We-need-to-fucking-talk'.

Yep, we were going to get along justtt fine.

* * *

A few minutes later, Benji was talking to a woman at the reception area, and within a few more minutes, a doctor was walking up to us, "Mr. Rider?".

I nodded once.

He looked me up and down, "... Follow me if you will".

Becca quickly made a move to follow but Jesse stopped her, "I'll go with him. We know how you are around blood".

She glared at him, "That was that ONE time Jesse".

He smirked, "Still. Wouldn't want you pulling all over your little brother now would we?".

She frowned, "But... I...".

Jesse sighed, "It's ok Bec, I won't let anything happen to him. Promise".

She slowly nodded and he gave her one last smile before following the doctor and I back down the hall.

Guess it was time for that talk then.

The doctor led us into a small examination room, giving me strict orders to sit down on the table and wait for his return.

Then he left, muttering something about teenage mobs.

* * *

The minute the door shut, I turned to Jesse, "Let's get it over with".

He frowned, "I know you won't tell me if I ask but... Well... I think I know who you work for".

This, I was not expecting.

I stared at him, "... What?".

He sighed, taking a seat in the corner of the room, "I have two brothers. Ones in the SAS. The other works for MI6. I'm originally from Upper Thames, London... They've both seen things... Did things... That no man should ever have to see or do. They have this... Sort of... guarded look in their eyes. A dangerous look..." He glanced up at me, "...You have that look".

I opened my mouth, before closing it again.

What could I say to that?

Thankfully, however, the doctor chose to return at that moment.

He smiled slightly, "Right. Well. I need to know if you're allergic to any sort of medicine or drugs before I proceed".

I shook my head, "None that I know of".

He nodded, "And have you had pain killers before? Penicillin? Paracetamol? Ibuprofen? Anything like that?".

I silently nodded and he sighed, "Ok. This makes this easier I suppose... Now about that bullet wound".

* * *

A while later and the stitches were finally done, the doctor was just finished tying the last bandage, and, unforcently, had given me a sling.

"Anything else I should know about?" He asked, looking me up and down again.

I automatically sat up straighter.

Should I?

No. No I wasn't going to tell him.

"Not that I know of" I replied, forcing a small smile.

He grinned, "No more acrobatics for a while alright?".

I smirked, "No promises Doc".

He laughed slightly, turning to face Jesse, "And you Mr. Swanson are to see he breaks that promise".

Jesse smiled slightly, "Don't worry man. I'll be keeping a VERY close eye on Alex here".

I shuddered slightly at the double meaning of the words, but the rotor carried on unfazed, "Good. And if that shoulder starts giving you any trouble Mr. Rider, you come to me, ok?".

I nodded again and he sighed, "Alright. That's it for now. Good day gentlemen".

I watched him leave before turning to Jesse once more, my voice low and barely audible, "It wasn't my choice you know".

He smiled slightly, "I never thought it was".

* * *

"Why aren't you panicking?" I asked suddenly as we walked back along the corridor.

Jesse glanced down at me and shrugged, "Guess it hasn't really kicked in yet that Becca has a 16-year-old brother who suddenly shows up with a bullet in his shoulder. And besides, the rare times my brothers DO get off work and visit, they usually have similar injuries. I guess you could say I'm sort of used to it".

"I know how they feel" I muttered, before glancing over up at him again, "What about the others? I doubt all of them have army brothers in the family".

He smiled slightly, "No. I'm the only one... They'll panic. When it finally sinks in. Everyone's just in shock now. I'd give it a while. A few minutes, couple hours, maybe even a day or two".

"And then they won't let me out of their sight" I finished and he laughed, "Yea. You can say that".

It was silent for another few minutes.

"... Listen, about what you said before" He trailed off and I stopped, turning to face him, "That I wasn't in it out of choice?".

He stopped as well, turning to me, "... Yea. That part".

"What about it?" I asked quietly.

He paused, "Well... That means I'm right, doesn't it? You actually work for some government agency".

I smiled slightly, holding out my good hand, "We weren't properly introduced... Agent Alex Rider. MI6".

He froze before slowly shaking my hand, "Jesse Swanson. Radio Store".

I laughed slightly as we began walking again.

* * *

"Not to be rude or anything... But... Why the hell are you in MI6? You're too young. It's not even legeal!" He exclaimed and I smirked, "No. It's not, is it? Well... I guess you could call it the family business".

He stared at me, "... Becca?".

I grinned, "Nah. Not Becca. Not that side of the family... My fathers side".

He continued walking again, "Oh. Ok... And where's your father now?".

"6 feet under" I relied flatly.

He paled, "Oh, jeez, man, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have... Like... Aske-".

"Jesse" I snapped quietly, "It's ok. I never knew the man. There's nothing to be sorry for... It was his own fault he got killed".

He glanced over at me, "... MI6?".

"MI6" I replied.

"So... Who raised you?" He asked slowly and I smiled slightly, "My uncle... He died two years ago... Also, MI6".

"And after your uncle... Passed away?".

"Then I was brought up by my housekeeper, Jack. She was... Amazing, really. She was always smiling, always happy... Then she got blown up".

He stared at me, "... Please don't tell me she was a spy too?".

I smirked, "No. She wasn't a spy... But I was".

"... And you got caught with her?" He asked quietly and I slowly nodded, "... They made watch the entire thing".

* * *

He stared at me for a minute before suddenly pulling me into a tight hug, ignoring how I flinched, "You've got guts kid".

* * *

I laughed slightly and he pulled back, "I mean it. I couldn't even IMAGINE half the stuff you've been through. Between your parents, your uncle, your housekeeper... Everything. Yet your still here today...".

"But not in one piece" I muttered and he frowned, "... What?".

I avoided his gaze, "It's nothing".

He stopped walking again and turned me to face him, "Alex. Tell me".

I shrugged, wincing slightly, "Doesn't matter".

He ran a hand through his hair, "Alex. Yes or no. Are you hurt? Asides from your shoulder?".

I glanced down at the ground, "... Maybe".

* * *

He froze, "... Where?".

I remained silent.

"Alex. Look at me. Where?".

I stayed quiet and he grabbed my hand, which, unforcently, made me flinch.

And he saw it.

He paused, gently loosening his grip on my arm, "... Here?".

I slowly nodded and he sighed, "Ok, come on, take off your shirt".

I glared at him, "No".

"Alex" he warned but I held my ground, "No Jesse".

"Why not?" He asked and I tensed up, "Because... Because... Because NO. I'm NOT taking off my shirt".

"... There's more isn't there?" He asked quietly and I dropped my gaze once again.

He paused, "... Ok. Right. Look... I promised your sister I'd make sure you were alright. And you refusing to remove your shirt makes me think, that you are, in fact, not very alright".

I remained silent and he sighed again, "Fine... Just give me your arm".

I didn't move.

* * *

Grumbling something under his breath, he gently picked up my arm again, pushing up the sleeve.

My wrist was covered in bruises and small cuts.

He let out a shaky breath, "Ok... I'm guessing you're only here because you were on a mission".

I nodded.

"And they caught you?" He asked again.

I nodded.

"And they shot you?".

I nodded once more.

" And did they… torture you?".

I paused, "... Yea".

He gently let go off my arm, and slowly lifted up my shirt, revealing black and blue bruising covering my entire stomach, along with a few more cuts that were still slightly bleeding. I was stick thin, and on the very few places that weren't bruised, my pale skin clearly outlined my ribs.

He froze.

* * *

Slowly, he let go of my shirt and stared at me, "... Alex?".

I remained silent.

"Alex come on, look at me" he said again and I reluctantly glanced up.

He stared at me, "... Why didn't you say something?".

"Because I don't like the fuss" I replied quietly and he sighed, "Alex... Those injuries could be life threatening".

"They're not" I replied quickly and he frowned, "But how do you actually KNOW? You're not a doctor".

"I know because I've had many broken ribs before" I replied flatly.

"... Broken ribs?" He asked quietly and I nodded, "Four broken. Two cracked".

He ran a hand through his hair, swearing under his breath, "... What am I gonna do with you?".

"You can start by not telling Becca" I replied and he glared at me, "Rhetorical question Alex".

I smirked, "Oh, I know. But my answer wasn't".


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Becca's POV**

"Any news?" Someone asked and I jumped, sharply looking up to find Chloe walking in.

I smiled slightly, "Jesse's with him".

She nodded, "At least someone's there anyway... The others are parking the car around front, said I should probably go in first, just to check on things".

It was silent for another few minutes.

"He's just so young, you know" I said suddenly, staring down at my hands, "My little baby brother... He's only 16".

"And you're 18" Chloe replied, taking the seat next to me, "There's only two years of a difference".

"... And it's been two years since I last saw him" I replied quietly and she looked up at me surprised, "What?".

I glanced over at her, swallowing down the tears, "Two years ago... That's when he went missing...-" I took a deep breath, "-... Because two years ago his uncle died. Less than 12 months after that, his housekeeper died... He had no one left to look after him".

She stared at me, "... What about his parents? YOUR parents?".

"... When Alex was a baby our mother died. I was only two or three at the time but I still remember her clearly... I remember arguing, too, and a lot of fighting. My dad and mum just didn't get on... So when I was just one years old, they got divorced. My father got custody over me and we moved up here, to Georgia, where he started his career as a Professor and teacher..." I continued, "My mum moved to England, where she met John Rider, a solider and patriot for his country... He was a good man... Well, they got married after a few months, then Alex was born, and then... Then when Alex turned 3 months old... Both his parents were killed in a plane crash... His dad and our mum... From then on he was raised by his uncle Ian, until he turned 14, when Ian Rider was killed due to a car crash. His housekeeper, a beautiful person by the name of Jack Starbright, took over as Alex's guardian... That's when the trouble started" I whispered, "Alex started missing school due to a long series of different illnesses, his grades started to slip, and he lost both all his friends and his grip on reality... Jack dying was the last blow".

"What happened?" Chloe asked quietly, and I smiled slightly, not bothering to stop the tears that overflowed, "He disappeared... Alex just... Left. Vanished. Evaporated into thin air... He was meant to have been going to stay with a friend of his but... He bailed... Decided to call it quits, and got out at the last minute... He hasn't been heard from since".

"Until now" Chloe muttered at I nodded, looking up at her, "Until now... And now he's in a hospital room with Jesse... He wrote me a letter a few months back. Alex, I mean. He didn't say much, just the basics... He told me he was ok. That he was relatively safe. And that he missed me... But something's changed".

"How so?" She asked gently and I let out a shaky breath, "I don't know... I don't know even know how to explain it... But... I can just tell... The way he stands, how he holds himself, the way he speaks and talks to everyone... And his eyes...".

"They're cold" Chloe finished and I glanced up at her surprised.

She smiled slightly, "I think everyone can see it... His eyes are cold. Lifeless. Hold no emotion... It's kind of scary".

"... But what happened to him?" I whispered, before abruptly looking up as the door was pushed open again and the remaining Barden Bella's walked through.

* * *

Aubrey.

* * *

Amy.

* * *

Stacey.

* * *

And Cynthia.

* * *

I didn't actually think they'd all come.

* * *

"No news then?" Amy asked quietly, walking over and sitting down on the remaining seat next to me.

I shook my head and she grinned, pulling me into a tight hug, "Well, no news is good news am I right?".

I smirked, "No... No news just means you haven't GOTTEN the bad news yet".

She frowned, "... I'm starting to realise you're not a very positive kind of person".

"I'm realistic" I replied, "And if that means assuming the worst when my baby brother gets shot and rushed to hospital, then yea. I'm not the most positive".

"... Has he said anything about HOW he got shot?" Aubrey asked slowly but I shot my head, "Nothing. He was silent the whole journey here".

"What do you think happened?" She asked again.

I looked back down at my hands, my voice barely a whisper, "... I don't know".

"Well you can ask him now, then can't you?" Stacie said, nodding down towards the hall.

I immediately jumped up, following her gaze to find both Alex and Jesse walking toward us, Alex limping slightly with his right arm in a sling, and with Jesse's arm casually placed over his shoulders.

They were both smiling slightly, Alex full out grinning as Jesse muttered something to him.

I stared at them surprised.

I hadn't fully expected the two of them to get on so well so quickly.

But this was...

This was good.

* * *

"And I have brought him back in one piece, just as promised" Jesse announced, grinning at me and I rolled my eyes, smirking as I turned to Alex, glancing down at his sling, "... You ok?".

"... Better than I should be" He replied quietly and I frowned, "And what's that meant to mean?".

He shook his head, looking up at me, "Doesn't matter... Are you ok?".

I stared at him, "... Why?".

"Because I got shot" He replied casually, "And this is the first time you've seen me in two years... You're remarkably calm under the circumstances".

"You're perfectly calm as well" I shot back and he shrugged, "As I've said, this have happened to me before", He suddenly grinned, "And I'm just waiting for you to freak out".

Jesse burst out laughing, and we stared at him confused.

He took one look at our expressions, and laughed even harder, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

Alex glanced over at him like it was perfectly normal before turned to back to us, "Ignore him. He just invented a little inside joke earlier on... Must have been something that I said".

Jesse grinned up at him, "You know damn well what you said".

He smirked, "I know... But the others don't".

* * *

His smirk abruptly stopped as he froze, staring over my shoulder at something behind me, immediately tensing up.

I stared at him, slowly glancing behind me only to find the usual hustle and bustle of patients and doctors around us.

I frowned, turning back to Alex, "What is it?".

He remained silent, his gaze fully locked on whoever he was staring at, the cold, hard edge returning to his eyes.

I felt Chloe shudder next to me at the sudden dangerous air that surrounded the 16 year old.

"Alex" I snapped quietly, "What's wrong?".

He ignored me, and instead slowly turned to Jesse, and nodded once.

* * *

The 19 year old froze, all his laughter suddenly gone as his face went pure white, "... They're here?".

Alex slowly nodded, "Two of them... One injured. One intact".

"One injured? What's the verdict?" He asked quietly.

Alex frowned, "Broken Arm... Dislocated knee... Twisted Ankle... And a stab wound across the same leg".

"And how much of that was inflicted by you?" Jesse asked again.

"... All of it" Alex replied and he smiled slightly, "Didn't expect any less... You the target?".

"Who else?" He asked, "... We have to go".

"And the others?" Jesse asked, his serious tone scaring everyone.

Jesse was never this serious.

EVER.

It wasn't biologically possible.

* * *

Alex smiled slightly, turning back to him, "It's better if I'm on my own".

"No way man. I know what they're capable off" He shot back, "And I know what you're capable of I'm this current situation as well. And there's no way in hell am I leaving you like this".

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something here?" Cynthia asked suddenly and both Alex and Jesse turned sharply to her.

Jesse took a deep breath, "No. You're not. Everything's ok... Just some old friends of Alex here decided to show up".

"Some very GOOD friends" Alex continued, "We're such good buddies, in fact, that he shot me".

I froze, "... The man who shot you is less than 20 meters behind me?".

Alex glanced over my shoulder before turning back to me, "Less than 14 meters actually but... Yea. Him and my torture buddy have just showed up".

I felt myself go pale as his words sank in.

'Him and my torture buddy'.

Alex had been tortured.

By the two men not even a stones throw away.

... I suddenly felt the strong need to vomit.

* * *

Chloe caught my reaction and quickly put a supporting arm over my shoulder, pulling me close into a tight hug.

I easily held onto her, willing myself not to cry.

Not to cry.

Not to get upset.

And not to go over there and beat the shit out of the men who had tortured my baby brother.

* * *

Alex was completely unfazed by my reaction, the same steely look across his features remaining intact, an emotionless mask covering up everything that could possibly get through.

He turned to Jesse, "You take the girls out. I'll go out round back. Cause a distraction".

He crossed his arms, "Alex I am NOT letting you go on your own".

"Well you have no choice, because if you thin-" Alex abruptly stopped, his head snapping to the door as it was shoved open and the remaining Trebelmakers burst in.

They grinned and waved at us, gaining quite a lot of attention.

"No, no, no" Alex muttered, "Please don't let this be happening".

I looked back at him confused before turning back to the boys as they ran over to us, "Hey, Jesse, Barten Bella's, kid, over here!".

Everyone turned to stare at them as they rushed past, shouting and yelling and laughing.

"Hey, kid!" Donald exclaimed, laughing, "How's the arm?".

Alex immediately tensed up, locking eyes with someone behind him.

I slowly turned and followed his gaze to two men standing at the receptionist counter, glaring at him.

And they looked mad.

Really mad.

Alex continued to glare back at them, taking one step back.

The taller of the two strangers took a step forward, inconspicuously brushing back his jacket revealing a... A... A gun.

The man had a gun.

And his companion had too, by the looks of things.

* * *

"Shit" Alex muttered, "... Jesse?".

"Yea?" He replied, his voice slightly shaky.

Alex continued to stare at the men, "I want you to take the girls. I want you to take the guys. And I want you to get the fuck out of here, ok?".

Jesse slowly nodded, "What about you?".

The 16 year old finally tore his gaze away from the armed men, smirking at him, "Do you honesty want me to answer that?".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Alex's POV**

I quickly began running off down the corridor, the two men in pursuit. I know I had kind of told Jesse that I wouldn't kind of just disappear like this but... Well... Desperate times cause for desperate measures.

Besides, the men were only after me.

Not him.

Not the Treblemakers.

And not the Barden Bella's.

Just me.

And, if he had any sense at all, he would take the others, and get the hell out.

Hopefully.

Maybe not.

Damn.

I turned a sharp corner, stumbling slightly as my ribs protested against the sudden twist, before almost crashing head on into a wall.

Spinning around, I easily rebalanced myself, and threw open the door next to me.

Which lead to a series of staircases.

An emergency exit.

Well, if this wasn't an emergency, I don't know what the hell it was.

* * *

A few minutes later, I made it to the top floor, after losing the men in the rush. They had expected me to go down, to go to the ground floor where I could escape out onto the street.

So when they had heard someone running above them, and not below them, it took a while for them to figure out what had happened.

But in that split second of hesitation, I had took my chance, and got a heavy lead on the two.

Now I just had to find my way back down again.

A good hour or two later, I slowly poked my head out and glanced around the corner. Nothing but doctors and nurses. The two men were long gone.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I slowly crawled out from my hiding place under the medical cabinets, and dusted myself off, before calmly walking back along the corridor.

Now I just had to get hold of Becca.

And let her know I'm not dead.

... Yet.

* * *

About twenty minutes later I stepped out of the cab, thanking the driver, before looking up at the apartment block in front of me. If I was correct, which hopefully I was, then this was where Jesse lived.

And where there's Jesse, there's Becca.

Taking the steps two at a time until I reached the third floor, I paused for a minute before slowly walking down the hall and stopping at Room 22.

I hesitated.

What were the chances that anyone would be home?

What were the chances that I'd actually have gotten this right?

But then again... What were the chances I was just too scared to knock?

Pretty high.

* * *

Shaking myself out of it, I reached up and knocked once.

* * *

The door slowly opened an inch or two, a chain preventing it from opening any further, "... Who is it?".

* * *

Jesse.

* * *

I smiled slightly, "Teenage super spy".

A pause.

Then the door shut, and the chain was undone, before the door was thrown open wide.

Jesse stared at me, "... Do you stalk me?".

I smirked, "Depends on your definition of stalking"

He grinned, before pulling me into a tight hug, "I can't believe you're ok! Wait... You are ok aren't you?" He asked, pulling back and looking me up and down.

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, "Yes, Jesse, I'm ok, promise".

He stared at me for another minute before glancing down at my arm, "... Where's the sling?".

I gave a one shouldered shrug, "Don't want it".

"Yes, I get that, but where is it?" He asked again and I frowned, "... In a taxi cab I think".

"You left your sling in a taxi?" He asked and I nodded, "Yea. I think. I left it in the one that drove me over here".

"... How did you even know where I live?".

I grinned, "As I said, depends on your definition of stalker".

* * *

He stared at me.

* * *

I sighed, "I stole your phone when you hugged me, and got your number. Then I tracked your number, and wrote down the address. And gave it to the Taxi driver".

"... I'm not even going to ask" Jesse muttered, "But come on, everyone else is inside".

I froze, "Everyone?".

"Well... Not EVERYONE, everyone... But most of us" Jesse replied shrugging, before sighing as he caught my look, "Alex, you'll be fine. They won't try and kill you, promise. The most dangerous thing any of them did was fighting each other and a bunch of old dudes for this stupid trophy we won a few months back. Becca got arrested for it, and spent a few hours in a jail cell... And that's the most violent thing ANY of us has ever done".

I smiled slightly, "It's not that, it's just... Well... Spies and being the centre of attention don't really match... I don't like crowds".

"Then how about I be your body guard for the night?" He teased, "And I won't let anyone within a four foot radius of you. Deal?".

I thought for a minute before smirking, "Make that five feet, and you're on".

I slowly followed him in, quickly looking around, taking in all the possible exits, weapons, and most likely places where I could be attacked.

* * *

Satisfied, I turned back to Jesse only to find him staring at me.

* * *

I frowned, "What?".

He smiled slightly, "Nothing... Just the way you're looking at my apartment as if the bad guys are about to jump out".

"It's a possibility" I replied and he slowly nodded, "... MI6 thing?".

"SAS thing" I corrected and he nodded again before gently pushing me around the corner.

All eyes were immediately on me.

Jesse grinned, "Well... He's alive".


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Becca's POV**

I stared at him.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

Alex was alright.

He was ok.

He was safe and sound and right here in front of me.

* * *

Before I knew what I had done, I had stood up, calmly walked over to him, and slapped my brother across the face.

* * *

He slowly turned back to me, "... Ok, I deserve that. It being my fault an-".

But before he could finish, I had pulled him into a tight hug, "You fucking moron".

"Ouch. Watch the language sis, I'm only 16" He replied smirking and I pulled back glaring at him.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. No talking back" He offered, holding up his hands in defence.

That's when I noticed his arm.

"Where's your sling?" I demanded and he stared at me, "... What sling?".

"Alex" I warned and he sighed, "Ok. Alright. I'll tell you... I don't have it".

Jesse burst out laughing and I glared at him before turning to Alex again, "Well, where is it?".

"In a taxi" He replied simply and I stared at him for another minute before shaking my head, "I'm not even going to ask... You ok?".

"I've been through worse" He replied and I frowned, "Yea. We're going to have a talk about that".

"No. We're not".

"Yes. We are" I replied firmly, "I'm still older than you. And so, I get to boss you around".

He grinned, leaning closer to me as he whispered, "Id like to see you try".

I glared at him, before trying to push him backwards.

He didn't budge.

Pausing for a minute, I tried again, putting both hands on his chest and pushing against him with all my might.

He only swayed slightly.

Cursing under my breath, I straightened back up, "What? You made of stone or something?".

Alex grinned, "Nope. You see, stones can be moved. I cannot be moved. Therefore, I am not a stone".

I glared at time again, before quickly raising my hand and punching him.

But he caught my fist millimetres from his face, "Stones also have really bad reflexes. I have really good reflexes. Yet again, another reason I'm not a stone".

I stared at him, "You are so...".

"Annoying?" He suggested but I shook my head.

"Weird?" He offered again.

"Well, yea, you are, actually. But no, that's not the word I was going for" I replied and he slowly nodded, before trying again, "Unpredictable?".

"Exactly" I exclaimed, "Unpredictable. That's it".

He shrugged, "Meh, I get that a lot".

Dropping my hand, I looked back up at him, "How did you..."

"Ian" He said simply and I smirked, "Of course. Karate since you were 9. Self Defence since you were 7. And Mixed Material Arts since you were 6".

"You remembered" He said, smiling slightly.

Jesse coughed awkwardly next to us, "Ah... Who is Ian?".

"Ian Rider" Alex replied, "He's our uncle... WAS our uncle... And by that I mean he is MY uncle... WAS my uncle... He's dead".

"Oh... Sorry" Jesse muttered but he just shrugged again, "Doesn't matter. He became my guardian after my mother and my mothers husband died".

"Your mothers husband? As in... Your father?" Jesse asked confused and Alex nodded.

"Then why not just call him your father?".

"I don't speak of him" He replied quietly.

"... Was he a bad father?".

Alex laughed slightly, "I wouldn't know".

The 19 year old stared at him confused.

He sighed, "He died when I was three months old".

"Sorry... So is that why you don't speak of him?" Jesse asked again.

"Amongst other reasons".

Jesse slowly nodded, before turning to me, "So I guess you BOTH don't speak of your father".

I smirked, "What can I say? It's hereditary".

Alex suddenly frowned, looking up at me, "... You slapped me?".

I nodded, and his frown deepened as he thought about something, before suddenly turning to Jesse as he glared at him, "You're fired".

* * *

Jesse burst out laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Alex's POV**

"Well now that all the yelling and brotherly-sisterly love is over, I believe you haven't been entirely introduced to the others yet, have you?" Jesse asked, once he finally calmed down enough to speak.

I glanced up at him, "... Not really, no".

"Then it's ladies first" He replied, turning to the others, "Don, you're up".

They all laughed and even the teenager himself couldn't hide a small grin as he slowly walked up to me.

Then his smile abruptly fell, "Listen kid, about earlier on... Man I screwed up. I kinda put you on the spot bro, and then those guys were after you and, like, seriously dude, I'm, like, soooo sor-".

"Don't sweat it, bro" I replied, cutting him off, "You ain't got anything to be sorry for man. It was my own problem, I shoulda dealt with it. Honestly dude, calm the hell down".

He stared at me, then turned to Jesse, then back to me, and then back to Jesse once more, "... The kid speaks my lingo".

He frowned, "Nobody speaks your lingo".

"I speak his lingo" I replied shrugging, "Brooklyn, right?".

He turned back to me, eyes wide, "How did you- Man, I- But you- Dude, I lost that accent years ago!".

I smirked, "Not quite. I can still trace it man... What part you from?".

"Crown Heights" He replied slowly, and I grinned, "Nice place".

"You've been there?" He asked again and I nodded, "Spent a few weeks there back in August. Cut across to Clinton Hill. Good place man".

"And you two can talk all about it, LATER" Jesse announced, "But as for now, introductions are in order".

"Oh, right, yea, course man" He said quickly, before holding out his hand and smirking at me, "Donald Walsh. But most just call me Donny... Or Don... Whatever suits you, man".

I smirked back, shaking his hand, "Alex Rider... Though you probably already knew that".

* * *

"And now that we all know each other, we need to have a little talk" Becca said, before glaring at me as she dragged me into the kitchen.

Half an hour had passed since id been introduced to everyone.

She shut the door and spun around to face me, "What was that?".

"What was what?".

"Don't mess with me Alex" She growled, "You got shot".

"I got involved with the wrong people" I replied simply.

"What kind of people?" She asked again, "Terrorists? Mobsters? Gangs?".

"All three" I said casually.

"All. Three?" She whispered, "You're involved with every type of bad guy this city has? And that's all you can SAY? You can't be involved with them Alex. In fact, I FORBID you from going back to them!".

"That it?" I questioned, and she stared at me, "... I don't even know you anymore".

* * *

I paused, before pushing past her, and going back through the sitting room toward the front door.

* * *

"Hey kid, where you going?" Donald called after me.

"Away from here" I replied, without stopping my stride.

"Alex" Becca warned, following me out, "Get back here. Right now".

I turned back around to face her, "Why? You said it yourself. I've changed".

"I know you've changed. But I want to know why" She shot back and I couldn't help but smirk slightly, as I turned back to the door, "Well that's never gonna happen. So I'm just gonna call it quits right here, and save you the trouble".

"Alex get back here" She growled, "I forbid you from leaving until we've sorted this out".

Now that, was a bad move.

I spun back around and marched straight up to her, "Yea, well, new flash genius. Your not mom. So stop trying to be".

* * *

It was a low blow, but it had the desired effects.

* * *

She looked terrified of me.

* * *

Upset.

* * *

Angry.

* * *

And absolutely terrified.

* * *

It didn't help that I stood my full height, just under 6ft, and was towering over her.

* * *

"How can you- How could even SAY that to me?" She whispered, her eyes watering.

"You brought it on yourself" I growled, before spinning back around and heading towards the door.

I had just opened it when I heard someone behind me, and I quickly ducked, using their own momentum to trip them just as I stepped to the side, and caught there hand, flipping them over while I stepped back.

The end result was me casually leaning up against the wall, and Jesse sprawled out on the floor, groaning as he glared up at me.

I smirked, "Let me guess, I upset Becca, I upset you?".

"Something like that".

"It's been nice meeting you. But I hope we don't cross paths again" I replied, "For your sake. Not mine".

"Where are you going?" He asked, dragging himself to his feet.

I paused at the stairs, "... No idea".

"The at least stay the night, keep us happy" He replied, "And in the morning... If you still want to go, then we'll let you".

Yea right.

"If you're worried about me sleeping on the streets Jessy, it's not as if I've never done it before" I said, continuing to the stairs, "And besides, you won't want a kid following you around, will you?".

"No. But you're not an average kid" He shot back and I smirked, "You're finally learning".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Becca's POV**

I slowly looked up as Jesse walked back in and closed the door behind him, shaking his head slightly.

"And Alex?" Amy asked, and he glanced up at us, "... Staying at a friends for tonight".

I shook my head, "No. He's not... Alex doesn't know anyone in America. He barely got along with anyone in England, not to mind over here".

"Well... Then he's doing the second option" Jesse finally replied.

"The second option?" I asked and he nodded, grabbing his coat, "Donny, Kolio, you're with me. Benji, watch over the house ok? This isn't gonna end well".

They all nodded.

"Jesse, what are you on about?" I asked confused and he slowly came to a stop at the door, turning back to me, "If Alex has nowhere to go, he's gonna be sleeping on the streets. And what are the chances that those men, those ARMED men, are still looking for him?".

* * *

And with that, they left.

* * *

The wait was agonising.

No word of either Jesse, the lads, or Alex.

And I couldn't help but suspect the worst.

That Alex got caught.

Jesse got trapped with him.

And the other two maybe got caught in the cross fire.

Or maybe they all got shot and were dying in a street somewhere.

Or maybe they were on their way back here right now, all happy and smiles.

And then the phone rang.

* * *

"Jesse?" I asked, quickly answering it.

"No, it's me" Donald replied and I tensed up, "Where's Jesse? And what about Alex? What's happening?".

"... Put on Chloe" He finally said.

I froze, "Donny what's happened?".

"Just... Give the phone to Chloe, Becca, please" He replied, his voice strained.

I slowly did as told and she quickly took the phone.

"Yea... No... Why? Did somethi-... Oh... But are you guys ok? ... Well, that's better than expected... Yea, of course, we'll be right over... See you Donny".

She hung up and slowly turned to us, "... Come on, we're going".

"Going where?" Cynthia asked, and Chloe let out a shaky breath, "... The hospital".

* * *

And that's when my entire world came crashing down.

* * *

I followed the others through the same white corridors as this morning as if in a daze.

We were in hospital.

Why were we in hospital?

Was someone hurt?

Hurt enough to be in hospital?

I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

"Becca".

I looked up as Donny ran over, limping badly.

"What happened?" I asked quickly and he paused, "... I honestly don't know".

I stared at him, "How can you not know?".

"Look, we found the kid two or three blocks from Jesse's house. And man was he ruffled up. The next thing we know, we were being attacked by these two dudes and then Alex kind of went all solider on us, and he knocked out one guy before attacking the other who had a gun. He got the gun off the guy, but before the little dude could do anything, the man pulled out a knife and... Well... It's best that I show you...".

I slowly followed him back down the hall, the others trailing behind, before he suddenly stopped outside a door.

He hesitated for a minute, before reaching forward and pushing it open, gesturing for me to go in.

I forced myself to look anywhere but the hospital bed, instead, letting my eyes rest on the two others sitting in the corner of the room.

Kolio didn't look too bad, just with the usual cuts and scrapes here and there.

He smiled sadly at me.

Swallowing thickly, I turned to look at Jesse.

He had his right arm in a sling, and a painful looking gash on his forehead, but other than that, he seemed ok, and was currently sound asleep with his head on Kolio's shoulder.

Forcing myself to take a deep breath, I turned to figure lying in the bed, and almost fainted.

* * *

Alex.

* * *

I slowly walked over, gently trailing my hand along the bed and intertwining it with his, just to double check that it was real.

That all this was real.

That the dangerously deep slashes across my baby brothers skin were real.

* * *

Sitting down next to the bed, I looked back up at him, taking in everything.

His entire chest was wrapped tightly in white bandages, which were stained a bright red around his stomach, and there was a huge gash down the side of his face, done up with new stitches. His arm was bandaged too, while his other still had the sling. A new sling. I didn't want to know what had happened to the other one.

But what scared me the most... Was that his eyes were closed.

* * *

"... What happened?" I asked again, my voice shaking slightly.

"He got stabbed" Kolio said, "... Repeatedly".

"... And he's sleeping?" I asked quietly, already knowing the answer.

"No. He's unconscious".

"When will he wake up?" I asked again and Chloe pulled me into a tight hug, "Don't set your hopes so high. Not yet".

"I want to know".

She sighed, and looked over at Kolio, who smiled slightly, "... They don't know".

* * *

They don't know.

The doctors don't know.

This whole hospital don't know.

Alex was unconscious.

Nobody knew when he'd wake up.

* * *

If he woke up.


End file.
